


Bruno Preforms Alchemy

by Yboiveth



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 15:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4792694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yboiveth/pseuds/Yboiveth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fugo dies while The Brucellati Crew Is Trapped in Fazbear Dinner, and Bruno decides to use Dio as The Sacrifice. Pretend My Other JoJo Fic Never happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bruno Preforms Alchemy

**Author's Note:**

> i know more about jojo this should be better than my first one but i didnt try so you know what who fucking cares

"Ok Are all of the Animatronics dead?" 

The Gang was trapped at Fazbear dinner because Bruno thought it would be a good idea to try and travel dimensions when he couldnt but he did anyways and some other fuckshit happened but that doenst matter they're in Fazfuck's place and they're killing the animatronics so they dont fucking die.

Fugo was checking to make sure the animatronics had their motherboards broken so they couldnt attack. "Yea I think so."

Bruno Sighed In Relief. "Ok good. anyways Lets relax now."

Everyone started to relax and Fugo was fucking around with the Animatronics because he's a noob. bruno was glad everyone was safe. They just had to sit until 6 AM and they could leave. They also would get two (2) Whole United States Of Fuckmerica Dollars.

"Dad? Is that you?" Giorno asked out of the blue.

Leone looked at him. "The Fuck do you mean 'Dad' Giorno. you????? realize this????????? isnt papa john's pizza?????? What???????" Bruno was also confused, and looked at where Giorno was looking

Holy shit it was fucking dio. Everyone Grew tense (except Fugo he's a noob); nobody knew what dio was going to do. His exposure to the jojo's was Too Much.

  
"Dio.... you." Narancia said in a low voice. All Eyes were on The Man (im not holy shit i almost deleted this. anyways; im not counting fugo anymore You Get it He's A noob.), and The Man Had His Eyes On Them. Dio then looked at the animatronic. He then stopped time, shot lightning out of his fingertips and teleported away.

Suddenly!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! One of the animatronics came to life and bit fugo's head which Killed him.

"JESUS FUCKING SHIT! FUGO YOU FUCKING NOOB!!!!!!!!" Mista Yelled Loudly.

Bruno didnt hear Mista Say that he Was Already Running After The Man. He was mad; that was his MVP Fugo. Everyone in his gang was his MVP but. Fugo was the only noob mvp. He has to train Him To Git Gud and be a super Cool MVP. Howeveer; something else Fugo taught him was Alchemy;  the process of using a human sacrifice to bring someone back.

He heard Giorno Calling For Him. Fuck him he lied once and never put 25 usa cents in the lie jar. He had to get dio. He was catching up.

Bruno Cornered Dio in a creepy fucking corner, and Dio then pulled out a sock puppet that looked like Bruno. "I Am A Shadow; le true self!" dIO said. "Fuck you." Bruno then grabbed dio and broke dio's Manly Legs. (This Is better than the one fic where bruno unzips giorno's limbs im still confused about that like???? how would that work is Giorno a stuffed animal? Did he have a fucked up medical expiriment done on him Is Giorno a SCP. That Sounds good make him the next SCP thingy but also dio.)

Dio was then Dragged Back To The Main Room. Narancia had destroyed the animatronic For Good, Fugo was still dead, and everyone else was gay. "Fucking Christ Bruno dont run off like that." Mista said. "Fuck you." Bruno punched Mista's should off.(i started to instinctively type fuck instead of punch that'd fucking weird. Also im submitting Giorno as a SCP i hope he gets accepted.)

After they sewed Mista's shoulder back on, they started to prepare for the ritual. "Ok we need some rope its time to preform the sacrifice." Bruno said, cracking his knuckles. Dio was squirming and wasnt really doing anything else, but he had His Meaty Anchor Arms(trademark sign) broken so then it would be easier for Dio To Be Shaped into a Chair-like Position.

Bruno then went onto the ebooks store and opened his copy of "Satanic Alchemy Rituals to Preform", and revived fugo. Dio was screaming through the whole thing being a human sacrifice is painful :/. They Brought back Fugo and everyone was happy and they went back to their place; a place where Fazfucks Doesnt Exist.


End file.
